Kid me not
by Karabou95
Summary: After a trip on the jet to investigate a new case is interrupted, Reid, JJ, and Prentiss are turned into little kids by a sadistic unsub who has taken a liking to one of their own. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was submitted once but quickly deleted to make changes I found when I re-read it. Hope it makes a little more sense than it did last time! I don't own criminal minds, if I did the show would be a lot different. Enjoy! **

"So the unsub is probably 30-35, male, physically weak, and a pedophile. His victims are all children under the age of 13, and he seems to prefer kids with brown or blonde hair with brown eyes," Reid said, reading off the partially completed profile on his laptop, steadying it as the jet shook and threatened to knock it off his lap.

"What condition were the victims found in?" JJ asked.

"Most of the victims found had evidence of sexual assault, but there were two- one boy and one girl- who didn't have any signs of sexual assault. All six victims suffered immense physical abuse," Morgan said.

"So what makes you think they're all connected if they aren't all alike?" Prentiss asked.

"They were all found with a charm - the same one for all of them - in the shape of a rose tucked in their pocket," Reid said, taking a sip of his water. "Do any of you feel sort of…weird?"

"Yeah." JJ said, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Now that you mention it, I do feel kind of dizzy, and everything's so far away…"

Hotch tried to stand up to join the group, but he stumbled, nearly falling onto the Prentiss before he caught himself on the seat in front of him.

"What's happening to us?" Prentiss asked, closing her eyes to ward off the dizziness.

"I think…someone…might have…drugged…drugged us…" Reid mumbled sleepily, resting his head on JJ's shoulder and closing his eyes. The rest of the team fought to stay awake, but whatever was in their system overtook their efforts and they soon slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ow…my head hurts," Reid mumbled, sitting up and trying to bring his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Wha-" he started as he stared down at his hands, which were duct taped to the armrests. His ankles were taped to the seat, and as he looked around he saw the others in the same position. JJ and Morgan stirred, and they slowly opened their eyes and took in their new position.

"What the hell?" Morgan muttered, trying to wrench his arms out of the tape.

As soon as Hotch woke up, a man dressed in all black and wearing a ski mask stepped into their view.

"Who the hell are you?" Morgan asked angrily.

"I think you should already know," the man said, "considering you've been talking about me and my work for the past half hour."

"Wait- you killed those kids?" Hotch asked, stopping struggling for the moment. "Why are you here? And…how?"

"Yes, that was me," he said, walking over to Reid and grasping his chin in his hand, running his free hand down his cheek. Reid grimaced and tried to pull away. "As for your second question, I got on the same way you did. Through the door. You know, for profilers, none of you are overly observant."

"Get away from him!" Morgan yelled. The man ignored him, instead reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of pills.

"W-what a-are those?" Reid stammered.

"Pills," he said simply.

"Obviously," Morgan snorted.

"What are they for?" JJ asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"They'll turn you into a random age - a kid - and you won't turn back until you can find me and get the cure." He laughed at the shocked expression on JJ's face, and he popped a couple pills out of the container.

"Open up," he ordered Reid, grabbing his jaw and forcing it open wide enough for him to slip the pill inside and force him to swallow it. "And don't even bother looking for me after I leave, I wont even be on the plane anymore." Reid started coughing violently, trying to get the pill out of him, and he passed out on the chair.

"Reid!" Prentiss and Morgan yelled, straining against their bonds.

"What did you do to him?" Morgan yelled.

"Exactly what I said I was going to," the man said, shrugging his shoulders and turning to JJ and Prentiss. He shoved the pills into both of their mouths, ignoring their muffled protests.

"So long, BAU," the man said, cutting the ropes off Hotch's arms and grabbing a parachute that none of them had noticed lying in the corner, jumping out of the open hatch on the jet.

After they got over the shock of the unsub being on the jet with them, Morgan glanced at Reid, JJ, and Prentiss his mouth dropping open in shock.

"W-what?" Reid stammered. "What is it? Why are you looking at us like that? And why am I talking like this?"

"Look down, pretty boy," Morgan said softly. Reid complied, and he was shocked to see the body of a toddler.

"Why do I look like a four year old?" JJ whimpered, her lower lip quivering and tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Her blonde hair fell into her face and she brushed it back, revealing blue eyes and freckles that had disappeared with age.

"I think it was the pill the unsub gave you guys," Hotch said.

"So we're four now?" Reid squeaked. "And we're stuck like this? I can't even talk normally! How am I supo-supos-can I work?"

"No, you actually look like you're about three," Morgan said, staring at Reid and trying not to laugh at the horrified expression on the toddler's face.

"How old do I look?" Prentiss asked. "Please please please tell me I'm older than them!"

Hotch laughed. "You look about six…" he said thoughtfully.

"Six! Are you kidding? I can't be six, that is not happening!" Prentiss exclaimed. "I can't work this case if I'm six!"

"Calm down, Prentiss, we'll figure something out. We need to figure out why the unsub made them these ages," Hotch said. "There's nothing special that happened to them then, and unless he just wanted to make them vulnerable…"

"Well, the unsub does have an interest in little kids, and JJ, Prentiss, and I are all in his age range now," Reid said, frowning at the way he was talking. "With the victims being so little, it makes it easier for him to control and take advantage of them."

"So the unsub is definitely a pedophile, but one who wants his victims to be intelligent and harder to break down?" Morgan asked.

"I think it's safe to say that," Reid said.

"Were they for sure tortured?" JJ asked. Hotch hid his grin as the young agent grimaced at her sloppy speech.

"Yeah, there was evidence found on their bodies but theres no telling how much mental torture they were subjected to," Hotch said, still staring at his three young agents sitting across from him. "How are we going to turn you guys back? And what are we going to do with you until we do?"

"We'll have to track the unsub down and force him to turn them back, and until then…well I guess they can stay in the hotel and work from there…," Morgan said, frowning.

"Alone? You can't leave three babies alone in a hotel room!" Hotch exclaimed

"I'm not a baby," Reid huffed indignantly. "I'm a grown man, and I'm coming with you."

"Yeah, I agree with the kid genius. I'm not staying in the hotel room while you two get to do everything! I'm helping, and that's that!" Prentiss exclaimed, straightening up in her seat.

"No. You're not, and that's final," Morgan said. "It's too dangerous for you! You know the type of victims he's looking for - and you're all right in that group now!"

"We'll stay out of the action!" JJ protested. "I wanna come! I hate being left out!"

"No means no," Hotch said firmly. "You're not coming. Everything you do will be from the hotel room, or with us supervising you if you leave, and we can fly Garcia down to watch you guys."

"We don't need a babysitter," Reid protested.

"Um, actually you do," Morgan pointed out. "You're all under six, you can't stay in the hotel alone, so drop it!"

"Fine," Prentiss huffed. "Then what are we doing about clothes? I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to wear work clothes that are 10 sizes too big on me for the rest of this trip."

"Garcia will take you shopping when we get there," Hotch said.

"Hotch…" Morgan said quietly. "They know five profilers are coming, what are we going to say when two of us and three toddlers show up?"

"We'll figure that out later," Hotch said, typing commands into his laptop until Garcia's face popped up.

"Your friendly neighborhood oracle of all information, knowable and unknowable, at your service!" she exclaimed.

"Garcia, we need your help, are you alone?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong? Is everyone ok?" she asked, her cheerful expression turning to one of concern.

"Sort of," Reid said, poking his head into Garcia's view.

"Who's that?" she squealed. "He's absolutely adorable!"

"It's me…Reid," he said as a blush crept over his face.

"Oh my gosh! Reid, honey, what happened to you, baby doll?"

"The unsub was on the plane with us and he put drugs in our drinks and he forced me and JJ and Prentiss to take pills that turned us into little kids," Reid explained.

"Oh my poor babies!" Garcia exclaimed. "I'll be there an hour after you arrive, I'm leaving right now! And I want the full story when I get there, so don't think you're getting lucky by not having to explain it now!" Their connection broke, and an unnatural silence descended over the jet. Not sure of what to do, the team sat back in their seats, reviewing the case information and files.

A few minutes later, a repetitive kicking noise drew Morgan's attention to the boy sitting across from him.

"Reid? What are you doing?" he asked the young agent.

"I'm bored!" he announced, kicking the bottom of the seat as he swung his legs.

"Great, they have the attention span of a toddler too," Morgan groaned. "Where's JJ? She's been quiet…"

"She's over there on the couch, I think she's asleep," Hotch said quietly.

"Good for her. Pretty boy, why don't you go join her?" Morgan suggested.

"But I'm not tired!" he protested as Morgan picked him up and carried him over to the couch, laying him next to the sleeping JJ.

"No," he pouted, crossing his arms and sitting up.

"Sleep," Morgan ordered.

"No! Morgan I'm not tired!"

"If you don't sleep, or at least close you eyes and try, then you'll be on the next plane back to DC…alone." Reid's eyes widened in fear at the thought of having to fly alone.

"You wouldn't! You know how many kids get kidnapped from public places when they are alone? If you do that, then you might never see me again!" he protested.

"Better close your eyes then," Morgan said, smirking at the look on the kid's face.

Morgan sighed as the Reid reluctantly closed his eyes, and minutes later, fell asleep. Morgan resisted the urge to laugh as he saw the toddlers thumb creep up to his mouth.

"Thank God," Morgan exclaimed quietly, flopping back down beside Hotch. "You gonna give us any trouble?" he asked Prentiss. She shook her head, grabbing her iPod and putting her headphones in.

"This is going to be a hard couple weeks," Morgan groaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Any reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

"Oh my God! You three are even cuter in person!" Garcia exclaimed as she stepped onto the jet and saw the three kids. Reid and JJ were still half asleep; having been woken up from their naps only moments earlier.

"Time to go guys!" Morgan announced, leaning down to pick up Reid, who looked dangerously close to falling asleep again. He settled him on his hip and the tiny agent rested his head against his chest. "Hey, buddy, you can sleep in the car, but you have to wake up now, 'kay?"

"Okay," Reid mumbled sleepily, sticking his thumb back in his mouth.

"He is just too cute!" Garcia squealed. Morgan smirked. Reid was in for an interesting case if Garcia kept this up.

"Can you take JJ?" he asked, gesturing to the other toddler, who was swaying on her feet in the effort to stay awake.

"I don't wanna leave," JJ mumbled. "I wanna sleep."

"You can sleep later, honey," Garcia cooed. "We have to go check into the hotel, but you can sleep on the car ride there!"

JJ glared at her, mimicking Reid and sticking her thumb in her mouth, but she allowed the women to scoop her up, grabbing her go- bag and settling her on her hip before she stepped off the jet into the warm Florida sunshine. The Atlantic ocean was just visible from where they stood, and JJ gasped when she saw it, all thoughts of how tired she was disappearing.

"Can we go to the beach? Please please please!" she begged, straining her neck for a better view of the water.

"Maybe later, sweetie!" Garcia said, laughing. "If we have time after the case, then I promise we'll go to the beach."

"Yay!" JJ squealed. Garcia made her way to the car they had rented with Morgan and Hotch following, each of them carrying one of the tiny agents.

"I am not riding in a car seat," Reid protested when he saw what was sitting in the backseat of the van.

"You are. You're too little in this body to not be in it, it's to dangerous!"

"Everything's to dangerous," Reid muttered, reluctantly climbing into the car and letting Morgan strap him in.

"I'm not a baby like they are, I don't have to sit in a car seat!" Prentiss yelled.

"Prentiss, honey, this isn't a car seat, it's just a booster seat! It's not that much different from sitting on the normal seat, you're just a little higher and you have your own personal seat you can carry wherever you want!" Garcia explained. Prentiss glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Get in the car, Prentiss," Morgan ordered, picking her tiny body up, swinging her into the car and strapping her in with one fluid motion.

He climbed in the front seat next to Hotch, and Garcia got in the back with the kids.

"Where to?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"700 South Florida Avenue. We're staying at the Tampa Marriott, and it should take about an hour to get there," she responded.

"An hour? Can I sleep then?" Reid asked.

"Sure, honey," Garcia said, laughing. "I'll wake you up once we get to the hotel and we can get some real work done and try to figure out who the unsub is so we can turn you guys back!"

"That better happen fast," Prentiss muttered.

"Hey, at least you aren't four! You're at least a little older!" JJ protested.

"Yeah, but it still sucks," Prentiss said sulkily. Morgan looked into the back seat, trying to see why Reid was so quiet. He saw the toddler passed out in his car seat with his thumb securely back in his mouth.

"Looks like Reid's already out," Morgan remarked to Hotch quietly.

"I bet he is, poor kids had a rough day," he replied.

"Are we there yet?" Reid asked sleepily about an hour later as soon as he woke up. Morgan snorted.

"Typical kid question. Obviously not, considering we're still driving on the highway," Morgan joked, resisting the urge to laugh when the little boy glared at him.

"It was just a simple question!" Reid protested. "I just want to know when we're going to be there!"

"We're getting off the highway at this coming exit, and the hotels about five minutes away after that. Happy?"

"Yes. Do you have any food?" the toddler asked hopefully.

"Sorry, buddy, you're going to have to wait until we get to the hotel. We can stop and pick up some food when we go clothes shopping," Garcia said.

"Oh. I forgot about the clothes shopping…" Reid sighed. "Do I have too?"

"Yes," Garcia said. "And I'll pick out a ton of cute outfits for you, so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

"Can I get sparkly clothes?" JJ asked, perking up at the thought of picking out a whole new wardrobe. Little kid clothes were just so cute. "And those shoes that light up when I walk!"

"We'll see," Hotch said, pulling into the drive of the hotel.

"We're here!" Reid shouted, pulling at the straps on his car seat. "How do you get these undone?"

Morgan chuckled. "You're not supposed to be able to do it yourself, pretty boy. That's the whole point of it!"

"Well its stupid," Reid announced. "Can you please help me out?"

"Sure, kiddo," Hotch said, climbing out of the drivers seat and starting to unbuckle to straps. "That better?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Reid exclaimed, jumping down from the car and stopping short at the sight of the hotel.

"It looks like a castle!" Reid exclaimed, staring up at the building in awe.

"That's because it used to be one!" Garcia exclaimed. "I knew you guys would like it - even in your adult form - that's why I picked it!"

"It's awesome!" JJ breathed as she climbed out of the car. "I'm going to be a princess in my very own castle!"

Morgan grinned as the girl stared up at their hotel with wide eyes.

"Can we go in?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes we can," Hotch said, grinning at the toddlers excitement. "And then after we check in you three are going clothes shopping with Garcia."

"Can I get a princess dress?" JJ asked, turning her puppy dog eyes to Garcia.

"If we can find one, honey," Garcia said, laughing. She picked up the girl and settled her on her hip, carrying her into the hotel.

"Check in for Jareau, Prentiss, Reid -" JJ started to announce to the women behind the desk before Hotch cut her off.

"Actually we'd just like to check in for Hotchner, Prentiss, and Morgan," Hotch said.

"Ok," the women said, typing something into her computer and starting to swipe their room keys.

"How many keys would you like per room?" she asked.

"Um…probably three each - no make that four," Hotch said.

"Ok, you're in room 534, 535, and 536, the elevator is right through those double doors on your right. Have a nice day!"

"You too," Hotch said distractedly, taking the keys from her outstretched hand and motioning for the rest of the team to follow him.

"Are we gonna be sleeping in a princess bed?" JJ asked, jumping up and down beside Morgan as they waited for the elevator.

"Not unless you're planning on making it yourself," Morgan said, smirking.

"Can I do it?" Reid asked, bouncing next to her.

"You know, for kids who were exhausted 20 minutes ago, you have a lot of energy," Morgan remarked.

"That's how kids are," Hotch reminded him.

"I'm not a kid!" Reid protested.

"Right, I forgot," Morgan said sarcastically. "You're an adult in a kids body. So a kid."

"I'm an adult!" Reid yelled.

"No you're not! And as long as you're in this body, I'm in charge of you, so get used to it!" Morgan yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh, please tell me you're really not going to start this," Prentiss said, staring at them with her arms crossed.

"Oh look, Morgan, the six year old is more mature than you are," Garcia said, smirking.

"I'm not six!" Prentiss hollered, stomping her foot.

"Yeah, I take that back," Garcia amended.

"All of you, shut up!" Hotch yelled, grabbing Reid away from Morgan and stepped in between the two bickering agents. "If we're going to get through this, we can't fight. Reid - we know you're not a kid, but you're too little to be able to do things on your own, and you're going to have to let Morgan help you. Morgan - if he doesn't want to be called a kid, don't call him a kid. It's as simple as that. Garcia - you're rooming with Prentiss and JJ, Morgan and Reid - you're rooming together. Drop Reid off in Garcia's room after you two are unpacked and she'll take them shopping while we get started on this case. Got it?"

The team nodded, going their separate ways to unpack and get settled into the castle-like hotel.

"Morgan?" Reid said softly once they were in the room.

"Yeah?" he asked, not turning around from him suitcase.

"I'm sorry I yelled. are you mad at me?" he asked. Morgan turned around to see the toddler's big hazel eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill over his eyes.

"No, of course I'm not," he quickly assured him. "It's just been a long day."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let's get you unpacked," Morgan reassured the toddler.

"Morgan?" Reid said a couple minutes later.

"Yeah, bud?"

"I had an accident," the toddler whispered mournfully, blinking back tears again.

"It's okay, buddy. It's happened to the best of us. And you know, you're in a new body and it's confusing for you, so it's alright. We'll just take a bath before you go shopping, kay?" Morgan said, leaning down to pick the crying toddler up from the couch. He carried him to the bathroom and set him down next to the tub, starting to peel off his clothes.

"No!" Reid shouted.

"What? Do you want to stay in dirty clothes?"

"I don't want you in here when I'm naked!" the toddler protested, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Fine. I'll be right outside the door. Call me when you're ready, but don't get in the tub without my help. It's bigger than you right now and you might hurt yourself."

"No. I'm not undressing with you in here, and I'm not taking a bath with you in the room! I can do it myself!"

"You're too little to do it by yourself, and I'm not letting you sit in your own pee, kid, so when I come back in five minutes you better be undressed." He left the room and shut the door behind him, chuckling at the muffled curses he could hear from inside the bathroom.

When he couldn't hear Reid cursing anymore, Morgan opened the door to the bathroom; only to find the toddler sitting on the floor, still fully clothed.

"Seriously?" he said, not sure whether to laugh or scream. "Are we really going to play this game?"

"I can't get the buttons undone," Reid tearfully admitted, angrily swiping at the tears that were rolling down his face.

Forcing himself not to say the joking comments that were swirling through his mind, the man knelt down next to the crying toddler.

"It's okay bud, let me get those for you. This body's gonna take some getting used to for you and me both, so you're just gonna have to bear with me on this one. I've never had kids and neither have you, so we're both rookies at this." Morgan talked through all of getting the kid undressed, and Reid didn't even protest when he lifted him up and placed him in the tub, testing the water to make sure it wasn't too hot first.

"That okay?" Morgan asked, squirting a little bit of shampoo on his hand and gently rubbing it through the young agents light brown locks. He made sure to keep his steady flow of chatter up to keep it from being really awkward for the both of them, but even so it wasn't over quick enough.

He lifted the kid out of the tub and quickly toweled him off, dressing him in a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt, wrapping duct tape around the too big clothes so they would stay up.

"Let's go meet Garcia and get you some real clothes," Morgan suggested, stepping back to admire his makeshift clothes.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Reid asked, staring down at the baggy t-shirt that could have fit another couple people in with him.

"Only until you can find something else to wear." Morgan grinned as Garcia gasped when she opened the door to her room and saw Reid's wet hair and baggy clothes.

"Oh, my poor baby! What did he do to you?" she asked, glaring at Morgan.

"He had an accident and I has to give him a bath," Morgan whispered in Garcia's ear.

"Aw, sweetie, it was an accident, it's ok! But what about the clothes? Could you find nothing better than duct tape to hold them up?"

"Well, what are the girls wearing?" Morgan asked defensively.

"I pinned some of their own clothes tighter so they wouldn't slip down. They're both just wearing skirts and a blouse."

"Garcia, that's not what little kids wear!"

"Calm down, hot stuff. It's temporary! Besides, you don't see kids wearing duct taped sweats, do you?"

"Hey, it was the best I could do. I know about as much about clothes as I do about taking care of kids…meaning absolutely nothing."

"That's for sure," Prentiss snorted, stepping out of the room and into the hallway. "Nice outfit," she said, smirking at Reid.

Morgan chuckled as Reid stuck his tongue out at her. "It's tempary," he informed her.

"Sorry, I don't know what 'tempary' means," she teased.

"Tempapary- tempopary- oh you know what I mean," Reid huffed.

"Come on kids," Garcia called. "Let's go get some real clothes!"

"Princess dress?" JJ asked hopefully. Garcia sighed.

"I told you, Jaje, if we can find one, you can get one."

"Yay!" JJ exclaimed.

"Do I really have to go?" Reid asked. "Can't I just stay with Morgan and work on the case? I think it would be more ben-benif-good if I stayed here and helped with the case because then we can get out of these stupid bodies and get back to normal."

"Nope, baby boy, you're coming with me!" Garcia exclaimed, taking him out of Morgan's arms and carrying him away, motioning for the girls to follow her.

**A/N: I'll try to post everyday, or at least every other, but no promises there. Any reviews would be much appreciated! Their shopping trip will be the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I went up to my cottage with no internet for the entire weekend and didn't have time to update before I left. Sorry! Hope this is worth the wait.**

"Since we're probably going to be here for a while - the unsub didn't seem like he was going to give himself up easily - you each need 7 of everything - shirts, pants, socks, and underwear. You can get 2 pairs of shoes - one pair of sandals and one pair of tennis shoes. Got it? No wandering off by yourself, if you want to go somewhere, tell me and I'll go with you," Garcia said.

"Got it," Prentiss said, mock saluting the older woman.

"Not funny. JJ and Prentiss - you first.."

"Yay!" JJ younger girl exclaimed, jumping up and down. She pulled them over to the girls section and the two girls started pulling things off the racks, tossing them back if Garcia rejected them, and soon they had a sizable pile in front of them.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now, go try them on," Garcia ordered. "And I want to see all of them, even if you don't like it!"

JJ came out first in a pink sparkly dress and blue leggings, and Garcia immediately sent her back into the dressing room to take off the leggings, claiming "no one should ever wear blue leggings."

"But it's my princess dress," JJ exclaimed.

"You can wear the dress without the leggings," Garcia relented. "Go try on your other outfits - and make sure its something you could actually wear to work."

"But that's so boring!" JJ protested.

"Work clothes. Now!"

"Fine," JJ huffed, stomping off to the dressing room to go change.

"I hate this," Prentiss sulked, walking out of the dressing room in a pink t-shirt with rhinestones on it that Garcia had forced her to take.

"Fine," Garcia sighed. "You don't have to wear the pink ones. Just find something you like."

"This is going well," Reid said, smirking at the expression on Garcia's face.

"Don't even start, baby boy. It's your turn next." That wiped the grin off his face, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Can we be done?" JJ asked, flopping down on the ground beside Reid after picking out all seven of her outfits. She was wearing a pink tank top and a black and pink floral skirt with sparkly pink shoes that she had picked out herself.

"Almost Jaje, we just have to grab some stuff for Reid - I guess he doesn't have to try them all on - and then we'll leave," Garcia assured her.

"Good," she said.

Garcia dragged the three kids over to the boys section and Reid quickly started picking out clothes.

"These are all so babyish," he said, wrinkling his nose when Garcia held up yet another shirt with an animal on it. "They all have aminals on them."

"Oh that is just too cute!" Garcia exclaimed. "Say it again!"

"Say what?" Reid asked, confused.

"Animals."

"Aminals. What's wrong with how I'm saying it! I said it right!"

"Of course you did, sweetie," Garcia said quickly. Reid grabbed a couple more shirts and announced, "I'm done."

"Ok, go put on one of them on and then we'll leave," Garcia told him. He disappeared into the dressing room and emerged wearing a pair of blue jeans and an red t-shirt.

"Can we get ice cream?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Is it going to spoil your appetite? Because we're probably going for dinner sometime soon after we get back and I'm not getting it for you if you're not going to eat dinner."

"It wont spoil my appetite!" JJ exclaimed.

"Mine either!" Prentiss said, growing animated at the thought of ice cream.

"I promise!" Reid said, staring up at Garcia with big puppy dog eyes. "I'll eat all my dinner if we can get ice cream!"

"All right," Garcia sighed. "You guys are going to be so spoiled by the time this is over!"

She paid for their clothes, and they skipped out of the store, not even protesting as Garcia strapped them into their car seats.

"What kind do you want?" Garcia asked as they stood in front of the glass container filled with different kinds of ice cream.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough," Prentiss said automatically.

"Strawberry," Reid said, pressing a little finger against the glass and pointing to the container.

"I want…superman!" JJ exclaimed.

"That's a little kid ice cream," Prentiss pointed out.

"No it's not!" JJ cried.

"Prentiss, lay off of her, she can get whatever kind of ice cream she wants," Garcia said wearily.

"Yeah!" JJ said, pouting and sticking her tongue out at Prentiss.

"Let's be mature here," Prentiss said, giving JJ the finger when she thought Garcia wasn't looking.

"Prentiss! If you keep this up no ice cream for you! My god, you'd think you three were actually little kids the way you're acting. How about you act your age - your real age?" Garcia scolded, exasperated.

"Fine," JJ pouted, silently eating her ice cream and pinching Prentiss's leg under the table.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, slapping JJ.

"What?" JJ asked innocently.

"You know what you did you little-"

"Prentiss you look like you're six don't use that language!" Garcia said quickly, gathering their stuff and pulling them out of the shop.

"Don't treat me like I'm a kid!" Prentiss yelled.

"If you act like one I'm going to treat you like one!"

"Guys, guys! We shouldn't be fighting!" JJ yelled, looking like she was about to cry.

Garcia sighed. "You're right, Jaje. We need to stay calm and try not to fight. But I can't do it alone, you guys have to help too. Let's just try to not act like kids - even though you may look like them - let's act our real age. No fighting, no pinching, no slapping, no swearing…what else?"

"No complaining?" Reid injected.

"Yeah, definitely that too. Got it? Any breaking of those rules will be punished by taking away your ice cream and computer privileges. That means you're hand-writing everything."

"We'll be good!" Reid promised, grimacing at the thought of doing all his paperwork by hand.

"You better," Garcia said, sighing. "Now back to the hotel and help the guys with paperwork. Anyone need a last minute bathroom trip?" After they all shook their heads, she loaded them into the car and they set off for the hotel.

"Much better," Morgan said, glancing at the kids new clothes as the stepped into Hotch's room. "The duct taped sweats look really wasn't a good one."

"You're telling me," Garcia snorted, plopping down on the coach beside Morgan. "So what have we got so far?"

"Not much. We found a small connection between the victims - they all were raised by a single parent. The missing parent either died or walked out on them at a young age, so I'm guessing the unsub was also raised by a single parent," Hotch explained.

"That actually makes sense. He turns them into little kids, so maybe he had a younger brother or sister that he took advantage of when his parent left?" Reid said. He could have liked having power over them and decided to keep the feeling of being the dominant person in a relationship."

"That could be true," Morgan agreed. "But he also could have had siblings that didn't do anything to help him adjust to only having one parent and he could be taking out revenge on them through other kids. How old were the victims originally before they were de-aged?"

"Um…it looks like the girls were all 31 and the boys were 27. So if we're going by your theories, then he would have a 27 year old brother and a 31 year old sister. Garcia, can you run that through the database?" Hotch asked, rifling through the case notes.

"Yep. There are…47 men who fit our whole profile," she said slowly.

"What exactly is our whole profile?" JJ asked.

"30-35, male, physically weak, and a pedophile. Then I added in the brother and sister and their ages and it narrowed it down to 47 men," Garcia answered.

"Are we sure it's a man?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, that definitely did not sound like a women on the plane, and a women wouldn't inflict so much harm on her victims. They don't tend to be sadists anywhere near the amount a man does," Morgan said.

"Is there anything else we can add to the profile to narrow it down more? 47 is a lot…" Hotch said.

"What about the charms found on each of the victims?" Reid asked. "Do they have any meanings?"

"Probably, but we don't know it," Morgan sighed.

"What do they look like?" Reid pressed.

"A small gold rose with pink petals and thorns coming out of the stem. They looked like they would have fit on a charm bracelet, so maybe the unsub's sister had a bracelet with a charm that shape and it meant something to him?" Morgan theorized.

"Maybe…,' Prentiss mused. "Where did you say the charms were bought from?"

"I didn't, but they're from a little jewelry store called Calla's Beads and Kneads," Hotch said.

"And has anyone talked to them about who bought them?" Morgan asked.

Hotch flipped through the case files, frowning. "Actually, no. No one has gone to talk to them, so we should really get on that. Reid - oh wait, no you can't go out in the field alone…damn pill. Morgan - you go with him and make sure he stays out of trouble. Reid, just tell him what you want to know and he'll ask the questions for you. And for God's sake, try to act like a normal kid."

"I will," Reid sighed. "I want to be back to normal."

"We all want that," Hotch said.

"Ok, let's go, bud," Morgan said, lifting the toddler up and settling him on his hip.

"Morgan, can we go to the bathroom first?" Reid asked softly.

"Sure, we can go back in our room. I have to grab my badge and gun anyways."

"Be careful!" Hotch called as they left the room.

"Always are," Morgan replied.

He slipped the key in the door and after a brief visit to the bathroom they were out the door.

"Ok, pretty boy. What do you want to know?"

"Who bought them," Reid said automatically. "And…how many they bought. We might be able to get a good idea of how many victims there is gonna be if we know how many he bought."

"And if they can't tell us who bought it?"

"Why wouldn't they be able to?"

"If he paid in cash or if they don't have records for purchased items."

"Don't be silly, every store has records of who bought what."

"It's a little jewelry store, Reid, don't expect too much of it."

"I know, but-"

"No buts."

"Fine," Reid pouted. "We're here. Can you help me out of this stupid car seat?"

"Glad to be of service," Morgan chuckled, reaching into the car and lifting Reid out of the seat. "Remember, act like a normal kid. No big words - actually just don't talk that much. Look innocent and don't ask him anything. If you want to know something whisper it in my ear. If he asks why you're there, say its bring your kid to work day or something like that."

"Got it, sir," Reid said, mock saluting him.

"Don't even start that," Morgan said, smirking. "Now, shh. We're going in."

"Be careful Morgan," Reid said softly.

"I will, pretty boy. You too." Reid nodded, and then stepped into the store together.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. As always, I would love to hear what you think of this and if you think I should add anything! **


	4. Chapter 4

**And chapter four is up! Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Criminal Minds, blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

"FBI, can we-I talk to you for a moment?" Morgan asked, flashing his badge as he walked up to the man behind the counter. He shot Reid a glare as he saw him open his mouth to say something, and he immediately closed it, frowning.

"Um, sure," the man said. "What's this about?"

"It's concerning the murders of some people - you're not a suspect," Morgan added at the shocked look on the other mans face. "It's about rose charms that have been bought from your store. Is there anyway you could give us a list of everyone who has purchased one in the past year?"

"Yeah, hold on a second, let me just pull my records up," the man said, hurrying to his computer. "Here you go," he said a couple minutes later, handing them a couple sheets of paper filled with names.

"Does this list have how many they bought also?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," the man said. "Who's your little friend?" he asked, spotting Reid for the first time.

"I'm-" Reid started, but Morgan cut him off.

"This is my son, Spencer. My wife had to go in for a job interview today and he didn't have anywhere else to go except come with me. I figured since all I'm doing is a couple interviews I should be fine with him."

"Your son?"

"Yes, I'm his son. You know, statistically-"

"He's adopted," Morgan cut in quickly, stopping Reid before he could get started on one of his lectures. The man gave him a weird look, but shrugged when Reid stayed silent.

"Hi," Reid said sullenly, glaring at Morgan.

"Hey, buddy. How are you liking your dads job?"

"It's very int-cool!" Reid said, hoping his kid impression was accurate. "He catches all the unsu-bad guys!"

Morgan chuckled, ruffling Reid's hair before he picked him up. Reid slapped his hand away from his hair before going completely stiff in Morgan's arm, determined to make this as difficult for him as possible. Morgan shot him as exasperated look.

"Well, thank you so much," Morgan said.

"No problem. Don't hesitate to call if you have any more questions."

"I will."

Morgan carried Reid out of the store, his little fist clasped around the paper the man at the store had given them.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan demanded.

"You didn't let me talk," Reid huffed.

"You weren't supposed to! You look like you're three. What is he going to think when a three year old starts sprouting facts like he's some kind of encyclopedia!"

"I'm not an encyclopedia," Reid mumbled, his lower lip quivering.

"I never said you were."

"Yeah, you just did!" Reid cried, jumping down from Morgan's arms and running towards the car.

"Spencer Reid, get back here right now!" Morgan yelled. "One."

"No."

"Two."

"I'm not coming, Morgan."

"Alright then, you asked for it. Three." Morgan grabbed for Reid, muttering curses as he darted out of his grip. He tripped over the curb and fell into the street, crying out as he landed on his wrists and his foot got tangled in the sewer grate.

"Reid, get out of the street," Morgan yelled, seeing an approaching car.

"I can't!" he wailed. "My foot's stuck!" Morgan ran over to him, pulling his foot out as gently as he could. He gathered him into his arms, and the car sped by, missing the spot where Reid's hand had been only moments earlier.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked quickly, his expression furious.

"Fine."

"That was really stupid, Reid."

"I know, alright! You don't have to tell me it was stupid, I already know it was!"

"Reid, I'm sorry - okay? I didn't mean to call you an encyclopedia or yell. I'm just stressed."

"Yeah well, we all are. At least you're not the one in the kid's body," Reid said bitterly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Reid sighed, unwilling to stay mad at his best friend. "Can we go back to the hotel and see the others? I want to see if JJ and Prentiss need my help with anything."

"Aw, come on kid! Don't you want to do something fun?" Morgan asked, his anger at the kid evaporating quickly.

"No," Reid said stubbornly. "Hotel. We need to work, I don't wanna be stuck in this body for any longer than I have to."

"Fine, be a fun sucker. See what I care. But you know, I was planning on doing something fun…now you won't get to do it."

"What is it?" Reid asked curiously, turning around in Morgan's arms to look at him.

"It doesn't matter," Morgan sighed, barely able to conceal his grin as Reid's expression turned frustrated. "You want to go work, so it doesn't matter anymore."

"No, tell me!" Reid exclaimed.

"No, I wont spoil it if you don't want to go."

"I do want to go!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! Just tell me where!" Reid begged. Morgan chuckled at his childish display.

"All right," he sighed. "If you insist. We're going to the park!"

"The park?" Reid asked, wrinkling his nose. "Do you know how many kids get injured at playgrounds every year?"

"Nope, and I don't want to. If you're little, I'm going to have as much fun with it as I can before you turn back into your big body."

"Fine," Reid pouted. "Can I get coffee?"

"Coffee? In that body? Definitely not."

"But why!" Reid whined. "I'm a grown man, I can drink coffee if I want to!"

"I'll think about it."

"So, yes?"

Morgan chuckled, dialing Garcia to tell her where they were heading. "You know, you're acting a lot like a toddler right now…that's not in your favor if you want coffee."

"Oh, great, bribe the kid into being good, that's great parenting," Garcia snorted into the phone.

"Hey, it works," Morgan said, grinning. "We're heading to the park for a little bit, we'll be back probably in an hour."

"Okay, and make sure my baby's wearing his jacket. It's too cold for him to be without it." Morgan pulled a blue hoodie out of the car and immediately set Reid down and gave it to him.

"Got it," Morgan said. "See you later."

"Have fun!" Garcia called, hanging up on him.

"Morgan, this stupid jacket only has one arm hole," Reid huffed after a minute. Morgan looked down at the toddler and grinned, seeing the boy trying to put his jacket on upside down.

"Need some help?" he offered. Reid bit his lip and nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, buddy. We've been over this. It's okay to ask for help, you don't need to be ashamed of needing help to do stuff. We all get that it's hard for you."

"Okay," Reid sighed. "Can we get coffee now?"

"Maybe after we go to the park," Morgan laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Okay!" Reid perked up and allowed Morgan to pick him up and carry him to the nearby park.

"So what do you want to do first?" Morgan asked, setting Reid down so he could look around the park.

"Mm…slide!" he exclaimed.

"Ok, go on up," Morgan said, chuckling as he ran off to the play structure.

"Catch me at the bottom!" Reid shouted before he jumped into the slide. He slid out into Morgan's arms, shouting, "Again! Again!"

Morgan watched Reid play for a couple minutes, catching him as he came down the slide every time.

"Swing time," Morgan said suddenly, scooping him and settling him in the baby swing.

He started pushing him, and Reid yelped in delight, giggling and clapping his hands.

"He's acting like a child," Morgan muttered, and he immediately stopped the swing. "That's bad, that's very bad."

"Keep pushing!" Reid yelled.

"Time to go," he announced quickly, pulling him out of the swing and walking out of the park.

"But we just got here!" Reid cried.

"Reid. Do you realize that you're acting like a child?"

"No, I'm not!" he wailed, and then a horrified look came onto his face. "Oh my god, I am. Does this mean I'm going to be stuck like this? Is it getting more permanent? I don't wanna be a baby forever, I want my life back!" Spencer cried, angrily swiping at the tears rolling down his face.

"Shh…shh…," Morgan comforted him, bouncing him in his arms a couple times. "It's going to be alright, we'll find him. We'll find him, don't worry."

When they got back to the car, Reid didn't even protest about sitting in the car seat, and he didn't mention coffee at all.

'He must be seriously shook up about this,' Morgan thought, shaking his head as he glanced back at the kid in the backseat. He was absently sucking his thumb, his other hand wiping away the tears that still spilled down his cheeks.

Garcia opened the door to their hotel room and swept Reid into her arms after one look at him.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong!" she cooed, rocking him in her arms.

"Are JJ and Prentiss acting…weird?" Morgan asked quietly, pulling Garcia away from the others and ignoring her question to Reid.

"I'm not answering until you tell me what happened! Why is he so shook up? Did something happen when you were interviewing the store owner?"

"No, nothing happened then."

"But…," Garcia prompted. Morgan took a deep breath.

"But I took him to the park after, so he could enjoy being little again, and he was acting like a real kid. He got way more excited than he should have from the swings, and he was starting to act like all the other kids at the park."

"Well, maybe he was trying to blend in," Garcia protested.

"I think he's starting to become more and more of a little kid. We need to solve this case, and fast."

Garcia stared at him, her mouth open wide.

"You're kidding," she squeaked, pressing Reid to her chest and hugging him tight. "And yeah, JJ and Prentiss have both been acting weird. Probably like Reid has. I've had to force them to keep working more than a couple times, and I've broken up at least three games of tag."

"I don't wanna be a baby forever," Reid said quietly, his big hazel eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll find him!" she promised him, wiping away the tears that were still flooding down his face.

"I don't wanna be it!" JJ's voice suddenly yelled from further into the hotel room. "I tagged you so you're it now!"

"No," Prentiss yelled stubbornly.

"Girls!" Garcia yelled back. "Stop fighting and get in here. We need to work, Morgan and Reid are back!"

The girls scampered into the room, both of their faces flushed. JJ immediately held her arms out to Morgan, and he picked her up.

Garcia flashed Morgan a 'see what I mean' look, and he nodded sadly.

"Hey girls, me and Reid got the list. Can you help Garcia look through it and narrow it down to fit our profile?"

The girls reluctantly nodded, and followed Garcia over to her computers.

"What can I do?" Reid asked.

"You can help me run background checks on the narrowed down list of people once Garcia and the girls are done, but for now you're going to take a nap."

"I'm not tired," Reid huffed, but he tried to stifle a yawn as his mind processed the thought of a nap.

"Sure you aren't," Morgan chuckled, scooping the toddler up and tucking him into the big hotel bed. "I'll wake you up in an hour, that should be enough time for you to get all your energy back."

"Okay," Reid mumbled sleepily, his thumb finding its way to his mouth as he drifted off to sleep.

**Poor Reid. But it's his own fault since he's just so cute when he's in trouble…or sleeping…or honestly just at any point. Review and tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reviewing and following this story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it (sadly)**

"We have three possible suspects," Garcia called softly about an hour after Morgan came back into the room.

"Already?" he asked in surprise. "That was kind of fast, are you sure?"

"Yeah, most of them were women, and these were the only three men on the list."

"Hm, well that makes our lives a whole lot easier," Morgan said. "I'll call Hotch."

"Already done. That's benefit of having two little helpers; I get a lot more stuff done," Garica smirked.

"I'm not little," JJ sulked.

"Oh, yes you are," Hotch said, scooping JJ up and tickling her until she begged for mercy.

"Come on Hotch," Garcia laughed. "Let the poor girl down so we can turn the little munchkins back to normal."

"Can we eat first?" Reid mumbled sleepily, standing in the doorway of the room rubbing his eyes with his fists. He was dragging a blanket behind him, and he still had his thumb in his mouth.

He looked sleepy, and with his tousled hair and puffy eyes, Morgan thought he looked even more puppyish than usual.

"Are you two hungry?" Hotch asked, looking to JJ and Prentiss.

"Yes!" Prentiss exclaimed, and JJ quickly seconded it.

"Well, it is almost five. We don't have time to go talk to those three guys tonight, so tomorrow we'll have to get on that."

"Can we get pasta?" JJ asked, her eyes widening in excitement at the thought of her favorite food.

"And breadsticks?" Reid added.

"Screw the pasta and breadsticks," Prentiss argued. "I want ravioli, which sounds so freaking awesome right now!"

"Watch your language, Prentiss," Morgan reminded her. "You look like a kid, you can't be talking like that."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "So can we go?"

"I don't see why not," Hotch said, grinning. "Olive Garden it is."

"Yay!" JJ squealed.

They all piled into the van, and miraculously no one complained about the car seats; they were all too focused on the thought of food to worry about something as trivial as a car seat.

They were seated as soon as they got to the restaurant and were handed menus- kid's menus for Prentiss, Reid, and JJ.

Hotch slightly shook his head at JJ as she opened her mouth to protest about the childish menu, and she closed it and sighed.

"There's something wrong with this menu," Reid said, holding it upside down. His expression was switching from terrified to confused. "Why can't I read it? Am I losing that too? I can't loose reading, I just can't!" he cried.

Hotch and Morgan exchanged knowing glances, and looked over at JJ and Prentiss. JJ had seen Reid, and immediately tested her reading skills. She started bawling as soon as she realized she couldn't decipher the squiggly lines on the menu, and Garcia quickly gathered her in her arms.

"Shh…it's gonna be alright," Garcia cooed, slowly rocking the crying girl.

"Why can't I read now?" Reid tearfully asked Morgan, looking up at his friend with tearful eyes. "I don't wanna be a kid! I wanna be able to read and do all the stuff I used to do!"

"I know, buddy. Don't worry, we'll get that son of a bitch and you'll be back to normal before you know it," he soothed, gathering Reid in his arms and mouthing over the toddlers shoulder to Hotch 'we should go before this gets ugly.'

He nodded, and picked up Prentiss, who was still sitting at the table, staring at Reid and JJ with a perplexed look on her face.

"Why can I read and they cant?" she asked, her eyes wide with worry. "Am I going to loose that too?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Did you just call me honey?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, force of habit…"

"It's fine," she sighed. "Everyone's been calling me that; I guess I just don't look like Prentiss anymore."

"You don't, but if you want we can start calling you Prentiss instead of Emily." She nodded, burying her face in Hotch's shoulder.

"Everyone else is already at the car," she said, her voice slightly muffled from the fabric.

"You ready to go?" Prentiss nodded, reaching out to grab her phone off the table before they went to meet the others.

"Baby, listen to me," Garcia was saying, kneeling on the ground next to Reid. "We're going to find him; don't you ever think otherwise. You're not going to be stuck like this forever; we'll find him. Don't worry." She gently wrapped her arms around him and he turned so that his face was buried in her chest. She rocked his gently, and gradually the muffled cries stopped, and he drew back, wiping his tears off his cheeks.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go do something fun," she offered, picking him up and strapping him in the car seat.

"Coffee?" he asked hopefully, sniffling a little bit.

"Not a chance!" Morgan chuckled, approaching the car with a no longer tearful JJ.

"Oh come on, Morgan! Have a heart and give the kid some coffee!" Garcia playfully scolded, smacking his arm lightly.

"Hey, you don't have to room with him! If he gets coffee and is up all night, he's keeping you up, not me," Morgan said, holding his hands up.

"Hmm…sorry junior g-man, not worth it! How about the park instead?"

"With the swings?" Reid asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Definitely, and maybe even some ice cream."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream?" JJ asked.

"Whatever you want, sweetie. It's up to you," Garcia said, laughing.

"Yay!" JJ squealed, the trauma of not being able to read instantly forgotten.

They opted for the short walk to the park instead of driving, and JJ, Prentiss, and Reid skipped ahead of them, eager to get there.

"I see what you mean, Morgan," Hotch said quietly, biting his lip nervously. "They're acting way to much like kids and not like themselves at all. I cant imagine Reid or Prentiss ever acting like this - JJ I can see - but the other two? Never. Not even as kids."

"I have to agree with Hotch, here," Garcia said. "This is not natural. We need to get our butts moving so we can turn them back to normal. If I'm right - and I hope for once I'm not - then at some point they're going to start losing their adult memories and they won't be able to help us at all."

"Crap. And that would suck big time," Morgan muttered.

"So skip the park?" Hotch asked.

"No, they need something to help them get all their energy out before we get back to work."

"Morgan can you come push me on the swings?" Reid asked, his hazel eyes wide, once they got to the park.

"Sure, buddy," he replied, laughing at the joyful expression on his friends face.

He pushed him for a couple minutes, ignoring the lingering paranoid feeling that something was going to happen and just concentrated on having fun.

"I'm going to go find Garcia and Hotch," Morgan said after a couple minutes. "Can you push yourself for a while?"

"Yeah," Reid sighed, pumping his feet hard until he got a good rhythm going and he was up in the sky once again.

"Garcia!" Morgan called. "Where's Hotch?"

"Over by the slide with JJ and Prentiss. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing new, we just need to talk about what we're going to do."

"Hotch!" Garcia yelled, getting the man's attention. She motioned him over to them and he nodded, bending down to tell JJ and Prentiss where he was going. They nodded, and scrambled over to join Reid on the swings.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"Nothing, but we need to talk," Morgan said.

"What are we going to do about this?" Hotch sighed. "We need to get this guy and turn them back. They'll probably already need therapy from this, and the longer they're in these bodies the more messed up they'll get, especially is Garcia's right and they start losing their memories."

"We're just going to have to work harder and find him before that starts to happen," Garcia said firmly.

"But-" Hotch started.

"No buts, we will find him," Garcia said. "Where did they go? Weren't they supposed to stay on the swings?"

Morgan turned around, scanning the park for them. "I don't see them," he said, worry creeping into his voice.

"Morgan, Hotch, Garcia!" Prentiss sobbed, running up to them. Her face was covered in blood, and more was coming out of her nose.

"Prentiss? What happened? Where are JJ and Reid?"

Prentiss was crying to hard to say anything, and Garcia gently wrapped her arms around her and she turned so that her face was buried in her chest.

"Shh," she soothed, gently rocking the crying girl. "What happened, sweetie?"

"A-a guy c-came up to us w-when we were swinging and he said he found a p-puppy and asked if w-we wan-wanted to go p-pet it. We went cause it's a puppy and puppies are cute, and-and he hit JJ and Reid and he tried to hit me but he didn't and I fell and hit my face on a rock and Reid told me to go get you and I did but I don't know where they are now!" Prentiss wailed, burying her face back in Garcia's chest.

"Shh…sweetie, it's okay. We'll find them, don't worry."

"Do Reid have his phone on him?" Hotch asked Morgan, immediately springing into action.

"Uh, yeah I think so. Unless he left it in the hotel room - but I don't know. I don't know. Reid!" Damn, it was his fault. He left the kid alone in the park, figuring he would be fine since he had FBI training. He had forgotten that he looked like a kid and any creep wouldn't think twice about grabbing him.

"Morgan, it's not your fault," Hotch said gently.

"I left him alone, Hotch. If it's not my fault, I don't know whose it would be."

"The creep who took them. You're not used to having to worry about kids, and even though you deal with this stuff every day, we all never even thought to remind them about watching out for strangers."

Morgan snorted. "You'd think they'd know that by now."

"I wish they did, then we wouldn't be in this situation," Hotch said. "Garcia, go get your laptop and see if you can trace either Reid or JJ's phones. I'm sure one of them had it on them, and unless the kidnapper is our unsub, then he probably didn't think to check for a phone."

"On it," Garcia said, wiping a tear off her cheek and heading to the car to grab her laptop.

After a couple minutes, she called "got it," and read off an address.

"They're at 92837 Landlake Road. It's a house, and it belongs to David Potter. So not our unsub."

"Good. But he's still some other creep, so we need to get them back fast," Hotch said, pulling on his Kevlar vest. "Morgan- in the car with me, Garcia- you stay here with Prentiss."

**Poor Reid and JJ. This case is really rough on them. Another update will probably come tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

"So which one of you are going to tell me who you are and who to contact for ransom?" the man in front of Reid and JJ, who had introduced himself as David, said. When neither of them spoke, he sighed and grabbed Reid.

He whimpered, his childish side coming out, and his big hazel eyes widened in fear.

"What's your name kid?" David stuck his gun in his face, and Reid cursed Morgan for not letting him carry his gun. If he had his gun, then none of this would have happened. True, he might have accidentally set it off and he had no where to carry it, but still. He always felt safer having his gun with him.

"I-I'm S-Spencer," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "And that's Jen-Jennifer."

"What's your dads name?"

"H-Aaron Hotchner," Reid said, stumbling over his words as he almost called him Hotch.

"Good. Glad I didn't have to shoot you, that would be very unfortunate." David left the room, and JJ scrambled over to Reid, who was still standing where David had left him, shaking slightly.

"It's going to be okay," JJ whispered, hugging him.

"I hope so," he said quietly. "He didn't take our phones, so Garcia can trace them. They'll find us. He doesn't seem sadistic, so he probably won't hurt us any more than he has to."

"It feels so weird to be profiling him when he thinks we're just normal kids," JJ sighed. "Which I guess we are; except for the normal part."

They sat in silence, comforted by each others warmth for the next couple minutes until David came back into the room.

"I guess no one cares about you enough to actually answer their phones," David said, smirking. "But I left a voicemail, so soon enough I'll have my money and you can go home."

"Why don't you just let us go? You won't get away with this. My dad will catch you; and he's in the FBI so you'll go to jail for the rest of your life," Reid said, trying to convince the man to let them go.

"Not a chance. You cant use your smooth talking skills you picked up from having your daddy in the FBI to get yourself out of this one." David picked Reid up and wrapped zip ties around his hands and pulled him over to a pole, effectively tying him to it. When he felt the plastic ties tighten around his wrists, Reid's heart pounded even harder in his chest. He felt his breathing quicken, and only JJ's reassuring squeeze of his hand did anything to calm him down. David left Reid and JJ sitting back to back, tied to the same pole with the zip ties that Reid knew from experience wouldn't be easily broken.

Hotch made the mistake of letting Morgan drive, and in his fury of Reid and JJ being taken, he barreled down the street, going speeds that made Hotch fear for his life.

"Morgan-" Hotch started.

"I'm not slowing down, who knows what that sonofabitch is doing to Reid and JJ."

They got to the address Garcia had given them faster than Hotch thought was possible, and they quickly advanced into the building, not bothering to wait for the backup they had called for, even though they knew it was probably a bad idea.

Hotch silently counted down from three, putting one finger up before he gestured for Morgan to kick the door down.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted, running into the room with his gun drawn, Hotch mimicking his actions.

David was sitting next to Reid - who had a terrified expression on his face - and he was caressing his cheek, whispering something in his ear. Reid whimpered, and his eyes widened in happy shock as he spotted Morgan and Hotch.

David turned around, his hands up in the air.

"I didn't do anything, I swear. I didn't do anything."

"You have two kids tied to a pole in front of you. Don't even try to say you didn't do anything," Morgan growled, roughly cuffing David's hands behind his back.

Hotch ran to JJ and Reid, gently cutting off the zip ties. They both launched themselves into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Reid pulled back after a couple minutes and glared at David with red puffy eyes.

"Go rot in jail, asshole," he pouted, aiming a kick at the man on the floor. He made his way over to Morgan, and was instantly picked up. Reid buried his face in Morgan's shoulder, crying once more.

"I'm s-so s-stupid!" Reid cried.

"No you're not," Morgan soothed, gently combing his fingers through his hair, never loosening his grip on his distraught friend.

"I f-followed him! All because I wanted to see the stupid puppy. Everything I learned from being in the FBI and I followed him. It's stranger danger 101. Don't follow the man who asks if you want to see his puppy," Reid said bitterly, wiping the tears away from his cheeks. "We couldn't even defend ourselves against him! I hate this body, and I want my gun!"

"Shh…it's okay. It wasn't your fault, Reid. I should have been watching you and JJ."

Reid was silent for a moment, and his sobs slowly started to subside. "I feel weak," he said softly, refusing to look at Morgan.

Morgan felt like crying too at his small, vulnerable confession. "I know. And it's understandable. You'll be back to normal soon. We have the best team in the FBI, and we'll find him. You will _not _be stuck like this forever. A week more at the most."

"I don't want to be alone for any of that," Reid whispered.

"I wont leave you alone. Ever. We can be attached at the hip if that's what you want," Morgan promised. "Let's get you out of here."

He pushed Reid's floppy bangs out of his face and stood up, careful not to drop Reid as he did so.

"Hotch," Morgan called. He looked over from where he was comforting a tearful JJ, and Morgan quickly filled him in on where they were going.

"We'll come with," Hotch said, picking up JJ and following Morgan out the door.

"Do they need medical attention?" an EMT man asked as soon as they stepped outside.

"No, they're fine," Hotch said, pushing through the little crowd of people that were gathered outside the building.

"I just wanna go home!" JJ cried, burying her head back in Hotch's shoulder.

"Shh…I know Jaje, we're going home now."

"While we're still kids?" Reid asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry, Reid. I meant home as in the hotel. We won't let you stay kids forever; we'll find him."

"Promise?" Reid whispered.

"I promise. We aren't going home without finding him."

"Can we go back and work then?"

"Sure," Morgan said, strapping Reid into his car seat and getting in the drivers seat. Hotch did the same to JJ, and before they knew it they were at the hotel.

Garcia and Prentiss flew over to the car as soon as it pulled up, and Prentiss started sobbing when she saw JJ and Reid. Hotch quickly started to console her while Garcia and Morgan helped JJ and Reid out of the car.

"Oh thank God!" Garcia exclaimed. "My babies are okay!" She hugged both Reid and JJ, only letting them go when Morgan cleared his throat loudly and tapped his watch.

"Let's get a move on so we can turn in and get a good nights sleep so we can figure this case out and turn them back to normal as soon as possible," he said, picking up Reid and heading up to their hotel room.

**Thanks for all the reviews! New chapter will probably be up tomorrow, and I think there will be three more chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Only two more chapters left after this one! Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

"I got something!" Garcia yelled the next day a couple hours after she started working, gesturing for everyone to come over to her. "One of the three men that we narrowed the list down to is a scientist…and he's working on a pill that will de-age someone. His name is Adam Pilar."

"He has to be our man then!" Prentiss exclaimed. "And even if he's not, the pills he's working on could turn us back!"

"What's his address?" Reid asked eagerly. Garcia frowned.

"Hmm…there's no address listed. Actually, there's not much of anything…its almost as if he's just disappeared of the face of the earth."

Reid's shoulders slumped, and he collapsed on the couch, disappointed at that news.

"I'll keep digging, there has to be something on him somewhere. They always slip up at some point, and whatever that is, I'll find it."

An hour later, Reid hopped up into the chair next to Garcia, peering over her shoulder and swinging his legs back and forth. He was bored since he had nothing to do, and he sighed.

"What is it baby boy?" Garcia asked without looking up.

"I'm bored. This kid attention span sucks. I can't focus on anything for more than a couple minutes before I need to do something else," Reid said, yelping as his foot made contact with the corner of the desk.

"Do Morgan or Hotch need any help?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you go ask them?" Garcia said, smiling.

"Okay." Reid hopped down off the chair and going to find Morgan. He found him sprawled on the couch with JJ flicking through channels on the TV. Reid couldn't even tell what was on each channel, Morgan was flipping through them too fast.

"How can you even see what's on?" Reid asked, and Morgan jumped.

"Sorry, kid, you startled me. And I don't see it, I just have nothing better to do. I don't know how Garcia handles all this waiting around. I think I would go crazy if this was all I could do when we're off doing the field work."

"That's because you're more of a door kicking down kind of guy than Garcia is. She's more laid back; she can handle the waiting."

"And you're saying I cant?"

"No, I'm just saying she's better at it than you."

"That's what I like to hear," Garcia called from the other room. "Keep putting in a good word for me!" she joked.

"Garcia, do you have anything yet?" Hotch asked, walking into the room with a couple bags of Chinese takeout in his hands.

Reid and JJ immediately jumped up from the couch and ran towards the food.

"Whoa, whoa," Hotch said, laughing. "Go wash your hands, it will still be here when you get back."

Reid and JJ ran to the bathroom and quickly washed their hands, racing back out to their makeshift kitchen to grab their favorites before someone else did.

"Did you remember to feed them breakfast?" Hotch asked. He had been at the police station all morning interviewing witnesses and had left before anyone else had gotten up.

"Yeah, we had twizzlers and skittles and a slushie!" Reid exclaimed, happily munching on his sesame chicken as he gestured to the wrappers strewn around the table. "It was really good!"

"You fed them candy for breakfast?" Hotch demanded. Morgan shrugged.

"I wanted to get started, and that was the first thing I could find!" he protested.

"When I came in, you were watching TV!"

"Yeah, well, I finished everything I could do and was just waiting for Garcia to find something."

"You could have found something healthier," Hotch scolded. "Prentiss, I've got Chinese, come eat!"

"Did you get sweet and sour chicken?" she asked, emerging from the bedroom carrying her iPod and headphones.

"Yep, I got a couple since I know everyone likes that dish."

"Yes!" Prentiss exclaimed, scrambling over to the food.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, they all went back to working, or in Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, and Reid's case; doing nothing.

"I got him!" Garcia exclaimed a couple hours later. Everyone rushed over and crowded around her computer, and she read off the address excitedly. "29384 Ridgeway Drive, in Phoenix."

"Got it," Hotch said, scribbling the address down and grabbing his gun off the table. "Come on Morgan, lets go get this son of a bitch."

"I want to come!" Prentiss demanded. "I want to kick his ass for turning us into kids!"

"No," Hotch said firmly. "You're staying here. I don't want anything else happening to you guys."

"I'm coming," Prentiss said, standing up and crossing her arms. "I don't care if you don't want me to, but I'm an FBI agent and this is my job. I'm sure Reid and JJ feel the same way too."

"We do," Reid said. "I want to come."

"Me too," JJ agreed.

"Fine," Hotch sighed.

"Seriously?" Morgan asked in astonishment. "They are not coming."

"Yes. We are," Reid said, shooting Morgan a dirty look.

"She's right, this is their job. Plus two of us is not enough."

"And you think three little kids will help?"

"They're better then nothing," Hotch said quietly. "Grab a Kevlar vest. It'll be big, but they're the only ones we have."

**Sorry this ones a little on the short side, next one will be longer. I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises if I'll have time. If it's not up tomorrow it will be up Monday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. **

**Warning: Slight almost sexual assault**

"FBI!" Hotch shouted as Morgan kicked down the door. JJ, Prentiss, and Reid had agreed to stay in the car while Hotch and Morgan arrested Pilar, and Hotch was relieved that he wouldn't have worry about them while he was trying to make sure he and Morgan were safe.

They checked all of the rooms, shouting clear to let the other know, and after a couple minutes they only had one more room to check: one that was closed by a metal door and a padlock.

Hotch grabbed his gun and shot off the lock on the door, gesturing for Morgan to quickly follow him in. They both cautiously stepped into the room, guns drawn, and stopped short when they saw what was in front of them.

Reid.

Hid body was being held flush to Pilar's, his hand gripping his hip as a means of holding him in place. The man slowly dragged the gun from the back of his head and traced it across his face, allowing it to settle against his wet cheek. JJ and Prentiss were nowhere to be seen, and Hotch guessed they were still waiting in the car.

"I'm sorry," Reid whimpered, tears forming at the side of his eyes. "I couldn't stand staying in the car and not knowing what was going on…so I followed you in and he grabbed me."

"It's okay, buddy," Morgan soothed, his hand shaking a little bit as he watched Pilar press the gun against Reid's temple.

"Put the gun down, Pilar," Hotch ordered, aiming his gun at the other man's head.

"If you shoot, I'll blow his brains out," Pilar threatened. "And I can guarantee he'll die before I do."

When Hotch didn't release his grip on the gun, Pilar pressed down, causing Reid to gasp.

"Put the gun down, both of you, or I'll kill him."

Hotch and Morgan slowly knelt, dropping their guns to the floor without taking their eyes off Reid.

"Now stand back up and go cuff yourselves to the radiator." Pilar's voice was filled with anger, and Hotch was confused why. Had they screwed up the profile? Did he not actually want them to find him?

They reluctantly grabbed their cuffs from their pockets and cuffed themselves to the radiator, cutting off all chances of escape.

"Good." Pilar released Reid, letting him fall to the floor, and he immediately scrambled over to Morgan and Hotch.

Morgan pulled him behind them with his free hand, trying to keep him away from Pilar.

"What do you want from us? You said you would give us the pills if we found you, so give them to us and let us go," Hotch said, growing frustrated with the man.

"I think I need to play a game first - just to make sure that you're worthy of getting the pills to turn them back."

Pilar dragged Reid out from behind Morgan, ignoring his weak protests.

"Kneel down," he ordered, forcing Reid down to his knees when he just stared at him. He put his hand on Reid's head, pulling at his hair. "Look up at me, let me see those big eyes of yours."

Reid whimpered at the touch, but he reluctantly looked up, scared hazel eyes meeting cold blue ones.

"That's better. You know, I love the look in their eyes when they're scared. That's part of the reason why I do it. Adults don't have the same innocent, wide eyed expression, but kids will never stop crying."

"So you turned them into kids," Hotch said bitterly, pulling at the radiator futilely trying to pull the cuff off.

"Well, it definitely makes it more fun!" Pilar exclaimed, pulling Reid's head back and exposing his neck. He ran his hand up his face, caressing his cheek before he picked him up and carried him across the room. Pilar set the terrified boy down on the bed, smirking as he immediately scooted to the far side of the bed.

"Can't outrun me, I'll catch you anyways," Pilar taunted, and Reid's eyes widened in fear and a whimper escaped from his throat.

"I-I'm not scared of you," Reid whispered, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yeah," Pilar snorted. "And I'm the president."

"No you're not," Reid said, confused. Morgan and Hotch saw a flash of his adult self. "The president is Barack Obama and he's not due for a re-election until 2012, when-"

"God, shut up already, will you? I don't wasn't a history lesson, I was just kidding!"

Reid's eyes flickered to Morgan, and he whimpered again, pressing against the wall as Pilar crawled onto the bed with him.

He grabbed the boy and pulled him closer to him, standing him up on the bed.

"Pants down," he ordered, and Reid shook his head furiously.

"No."

Pilar's eyes narrowed, and he pushed Reid down onto his back, holding his hands above his head with one hand and reaching down with the other.

"Then I guess I'll just have to do it for you," Pilar hissed. He grabbed Reid's pants and pulled them down, ignoring his weak protests and struggles.

"No! Don't do this to him, let him go!" Morgan yelled, struggling against the handcuffs. Pilar ignored him and Hotch's protests, turning back to Reid instead.

Reid licked his lips nervously, his big hazel eyes widening in fear as Pilar pulled off his boxers and pants and tossed them on the floor.

Pilar lowered himself over Reid and started kissing and biting his exposed skin. He kept Reid still by holding down his arms above his head, and Reid could feel his fingers digging into his skin.

He squirmed under his touch and tried to push Pilar off of him. Reid closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to have to watch what he was doing to him.

"Open your eyes, I want to see them," Pilar whispered in his ear, leaning over him and pressing his body beneath his own.

Reid reluctantly did as he asked, and yelped as Pilar pulled down his pants.

"No,no," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. The older man grinned and stuck his erection in Reid's face.

"Open up," he ordered, and Reid whimpered, shaking his head and keeping his mouth firmly closed. Pilar glared at him. "Are you going to make every part of this difficult you little scumbag? You're acting just like a child now. One of the unfortunate side effects of my pill, I must say. I usually don't let them go once I give them the pill, you see. Once they get to this stage, it's time to dispose of them. But you haven't even gotten to experience this yet. Not nearly enough, anyways. I think I'll save you a little longer, let you feel what the other kids felt."

Reid stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes, too scared to open his mouth to say anything for the chance that Pilar would force himself into it.

"Not in the mood to talk back now? Where's some of that genius-ness I heard earlier?"

"Lay off of him!" Morgan yelled furiously. "Do whatever you want to us, but just leave him alone!" he pleaded.

"Shut up!" Pilar growled, chucking the alarm clock that was sitting on the table next to the bed at Morgan. He dodged it, and it hit the wall, shattering. Morgan didn't even flinch; but just stared at Pilar, his glare unwavering.

"Open your mouth, now." When Reid didn't respond, he sighed angrily and flipped the younger boy's over onto his back, giving up on the hopes of a blow job.

"W-what are you doing?" Reid asked nervously, his eyes wide with fear.

"Something I've wanted to do since I saw your pretty little face," Pilar said.

**Sorry for the cliffy! Last update will be either Monday morning or Sunday night. I would love it if you reviewed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter, here's the last one.**

Pilar pushed himself down onto Reid, laying on top of the smaller boy. Before he could do anything else, the door crashed open, and Prentiss and JJ ran in, both holding guns.

They immediately pointed them at Pilar. "FBI, step away from him," Prentiss said, her voice wavering slightly.

Pilar glared at Prentiss, his eyes narrowing as he took in her slightly shaking hand.

"JJ, give the gun to me," Hotch said suddenly. JJ glanced over at him, surprised, but she slowly walked over to where he was still cuffed to the radiator and handed him the gun, never taking her eyes off Pilar.

Hotch stood on his knees, holding the gun with the hand that wasn't cuffed to the radiator.

"Let him go," he ordered firmly, and Pilar reluctantly stepped away from the crying Reid, holding his hands up.

"Where are the keys to the cuffs and the pills?" Hotch demanded, and Pilar just smiled.

"You'll never find them," he said, smirking. The grin disappeared from his face when Prentiss shoved her gun at his face, pressing it to his temple. "I took them from you for a reason."

"I am so sick and tired of being a kid. You're going to tell us where the pills and keys are, or I'll shoot you. Simple as that. And I assure you, if I shoot you, you will die." Prentiss was sick of the man's cocky attitude, and she felt pleasure at the slightly scared expression on his face.

"You can't - I - my wife -"

"I'm sure will be pleased at the announcement of your death," Morgan finished smoothly.

"No," Pilar whispered. "She loves me."

"You're a monster. No one can love a monster," Morgan said, trying to goad the man into giving them what they wanted.

"Keys are in my pocket," he muttered reluctantly. Sighing. "If I cooperate, will I get off easier?"

"Possibly," Morgan lied.

He fished the keys out of his pocket and threw them at Hotch, who quickly unlocked himself and Morgan.

Morgan immediately went to Reid and picked him up, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he sobbed on his shoulder.

"I thought he was gonna do it!" Reid sobbed.

"Shh…I know buddy. But it's okay now, it's all over, it's going to be okay."

"Where are the pills?" Hotch asked firmly, standing up straight and keeping his aim steady on Pilar.

He sighed. "Second drawer on the left, the bottle is labeled DAP31."

Prentiss immediately went in search of the bottle, holding it up when she found it.

"How do I know this is the right pill?" she asked suspiciously.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," Pilar smirked. Prentiss narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her gun threatening.

"Alright, alright. I swear to God it's the right one!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I swear, if it doesn't work or it does something besides turn her back to normal, you can shoot me then save me so I'll have to go to jail in pain."

Hotch stared at him, studying him and trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

"Alright you can take them," he said finally.

Prentiss sighed in relief, popping the pill into her mouth and swallowing it dry.

She collapsed to the ground, and JJ screamed, stopping in her motion to swallow the pill.

They all stared at Prentiss, willing for her to pop up, back in her adult body. She lay on the floor, not moving, the only indication of life was the slight movement of her chest when she breathed.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Morgan demanded, only not tackling the man because he still had Reid in his arms.

"It takes a couple minutes to get in her bloodstream," Pilar explained sullenly. "She'll be fine."

Sure enough, Prentiss started growing after a couple of minutes. She groaned, sitting up, finally back in her adult body.

"Oh thank God," she exclaimed, looking down. She glanced at JJ and Reid. "Did it not work for you two?"

"We haven't taken it yet," Reid said quietly, staring at the pill clenched in his small fist.

"Come on pretty boy," Morgan coaxed. "Surely you don't want to be stuck like this forever? Or do you like having me help you take baths and go to the bathroom?" he teased, grinning at the look the younger boy gave him.

He shoved it in his mouth, coughing a little as it went down, and he went limp in Morgan's arms.

Morgan set him down gently on the floor, not wanting to put him on the bed in case he woke up and panicked. JJ took her pill too, and soon they were all back in their adult forms.

"Oh, finally," JJ exclaimed, looking over her body to make sure it was the same. "I was starting to worry I'd never get out of that body!"

"I was too," Reid said, looking very relieved to not have to rely on Morgan for everything anymore. "I just want to go home, and sleep in my own bed."

"And it'll be nice to not have to get you ready for bed as well as myself," Morgan said.

"First we have to deal with him," Hotch said, jerking his head towards Pilar.

Reid glared at him, unconsciously stepping behind Morgan. Pilar smirked, but that was wiped off his face when Morgan clenched his fists, raising his arm threateningly.

"Get him in the car," Morgan growled, and Hotch grabbed Pilar's cuffed wrists and dragged him out of the building, shoving him into the front seat of the car.

Morgan's phone rang as he climbed into the backseat, squished between Reid, JJ, and Prentiss, and he pulled it out of his pocket, elbowing JJ in the stomach as he did.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, jabbing him back. He made a face at her and flipped his phone open, glancing at the caller ID as he did.

"We got them, Garcia," he said, and her squeal of happiness was heard over the phone by the rest of the car.

"She's happy," Morgan said, wincing as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I can tell," Prentiss said, smirking.

"Tell my babies that I love them and to come back to the hotel as soon as possible!" Garcia exclaimed. Morgan relayed her message then hung up with the promise to be back at the hotel as soon as possible.

When they had dropped Pilar off at the police station, identifying him as their unsub, they headed back to the hotel and Garcia.

She squealed as soon as she opened the door to the room, throwing her arms around Reid and Prentiss, who were the closest to her.

"Oh thank God, you guys are back to normal! I mean, you were adorable as little kids, but it's really not the same. Oh, I'm so happy to have you back!"

"And we're so happy to be back," Prentiss said, laughing. They went into the hotel room, grabbing food and getting settled on the couch. Morgan grabbed Reid's arm and held him back. They hadn't had a chance to talk, and he wanted to get it over with.

"Hey, you okay?" Morgan asked quietly. Reid shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Morgan gave him a look.

"You're not. You jumped about a mile when I touched your arm in the police station. I know it's bothering you, and it's okay. But just remember that he can never touch anyone again."

"I know. It's just weird to think that it almost happened to me again."

"Again?" Morgan asked sharply, and Reid paled.

"Oh - did I say again?" he stammered. "I didn't mean that, I just meant happened again as in just happened."

"Sure you did," Morgan muttered, resolving to pull that story out of him at some point in the future. "Come on, lets go get food before the girls eat it all."

Reid followed him into the kitchen, smiling at how normal everything seemed. It might take a while, but he was sure that things would go back to normal eventually.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
